Executive Secretariat of the United Commonwealth
|termlength = Four year term which can be renewed indefinitely. |formation = August 4th, 1870 |member_of = Cabinet of the United Commonwealth |reports_to = |inaugural = Cassius Marcellus Clay January 1st, 1870 |monarch = |deputy = Vice Secretariat |salary = $120,000 per year |website = |residence = |seat = }} The Executive Secretariat of the United Commonwealth, commonly shortened as Secretariat is the elected , of the successor state of the . Serving as the leader of the of the Federal government, it is the principal representative for the entire government. The executive secretariat is by through a complex series of and a complimented with a . Disassociated with the , the executive secretariat is provided special methods of intervention, including the power to pieces of legislation or parts of legislation. Seen as the successor to , the secretariat has been refereed to as the "vicar of the union". Created by the Constitution of the United Commonwealth, those who built the framework for the nation were fervently in favor of , and fearful of further attacks from the other nations of . Because of the circumstances of the 1870's the executive secretariat was provided with powers necessary to preserve the union, including the powers to , the raising of funds for the military through taxation and enforcing conscription. Some controversial powers have been enacted by the executive secretariat, including the suspension of during times of war and rebellion, and the signing of executive orders. Origin Powers and duties Selection and eligibility Elections Current secretariat cabinet (?) (?) (?) (?) {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" |- ! No. ! Name ! Party ! Term of office ! Previous office ! Vice Secretariat |- | 1. | | | January 1, 1870 - January 1, 1878 | from | |- | 2. | Nathaniel William Hill | rowspan="1" style="background:#ea9978" | Federalist Party (Administrative Coalition) | January 1, 1878 - January 1, 1882 |General of the | |- | 3. | | rowspan="1" style="background:#ea9978" | Federalist Party (Administrative Coalition) | January 1, 1882 - January 1, 1894 | | William F. Savage |- | 4. | | rowspan="1" style="background:#ea9978" | Federalist Party (Administrative Coalition) |January 1, 1894 - September 14th, 1901 ( ) |Secretariat of the 7th District |Wayne J. Davis |- | 5. | Wayne J. Davis | (Administrative Coalition) |September 14th, 1901 - January 1st, 1914 |4th Vice Secretariat Secretariat of the 3rd District |Issac Strauss (1st term) Justin Hendricks (2nd term) |- | 6. | | |January 1st, 1914 - July 9th, 1919 ( ) | Member of the Assembly of the United Commonwealth from the 2nd District | |- | 7. | | |July 9th, 1919 - July 19th, 1919 ( ) |6th Vice Secretariat |Randal E. Mondale |- | 8. | Aaron Reynolds | rowspan="1" style="background:#ea9978" | Federalist Party (Administrative Coalition) |July 19th, 1919 - January 1st, 1930 | of the Department of the Interior |James L. Martin |- | 9. | Robinson P. Johnson | (Administrative Coalition) |January 1st, 1930 - January 1st, 1938 |Member of the Assembly of the United Commonwealth from the 2nd District |Franklin Hendricks |- | 10. | Samuel A. Warren | rowspan="1" style="background:#ea9978" | Federalist Party (Administrative Coalition) |January 1st, 1938 - January 1st, 1958 (5 terms) |General of the United Commonwealth Army |Charlie W. Davis (1st, 2nd term) Hannah Warren (3rd, 4th term) |- | 11. | Jame A. McCarthy | rowspan="1" style="background:#ffff7f" | Moderate Party |January 1st, 1958 - January 1st, 1966 | |Jackson C. Bern |- | 12. | Anthony J. Iverson | rowspan="1" style="background:#ea9978" | Federalist Party (Administrative Coalition) |January 1st, 1966 - May 4th, 1975 ( ) | Member of the Assembly of the United Commonwealth from the 1st District |Oscar Everett (1st, 2nd term) John D. Schultz (3rd term) |- | 13. | Clay Caomhánach | rowspan="1" style="background:#34AAE0" | Liberal Party (Administrative Coalition) |May 4th, 1975 - January 1st, 1990 (3 terms) | Member of the Assembly of the United Commonwealth from the 3rd District 15th Vice Secretariat |Eric Pershing (1st term) Erica Marshall (2nd term) Caroline Everett (3rd term) |- | 14. | Robert Kozlowski | rowspan="1" style="background:#ffff7f" | Moderate Party (Libertarian Coalition) |January 1st, 1990 - January 1st, 1998 | Secretariat of the 3rd District |Tyler Durand |- | 15. | Evangeline Watterson | rowspan="1" style="background:#ffff7f" | Moderate Party (Administrative Coalition) |January 1st, 1998 - January 1st, 2006 | Secretary of the United Commonwealth Department of State |Joshua Galen |- | 16. | Roger Cadence | (Libertarian Coalition) |January 1st, 2006 - January 1st, 2010 | Private |Joshua Galen |- | 16. | Baron Avery | rowspan="1" style="background:#ea9978" | Federalist Party (Administrative Coalition) |January 1st, 2010 - | for in the United Commonwealth Army |Alexander Daley Category:United Commonwealth